


Possessive Love Evokes Crimson Battles

by StarScreamLoki



Series: Possessive Love Evokes Crimson Battles [1]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki centered, Loki is a mess, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, POV Second Person, Porn, Pre-Thor (2011), Stalking, Violence, alienation from loved ones, the reader is loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Even you, Loki, Prince of Asgard, sometimes make mistakes. The woman you have spend a couple of nights with keeps demanding your attention up till a point where you want her to leave. After a heated fight she leaves and you move on with your royal life. You fall in love with a handsome young man and everything seems to go well until things take a turn for the worst. With her charms that woman has everyone wrapped around her finger and you are with your back against the wall. Suddenly you find yourself burning every bridge to rid yourself of her, including hurting the man you love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set roughly a century before Thor 2011. At that period Loki was a little insecure, had yet to find out his true heritage and no major horrors had befallen him yet. Please heed the warnings as this fic will turn slightly dub-conny eventually.  
> If you’re here for Lorelei from the comics or the series, I hate to disappoint. I shamelessly butchered her for the purposes of this fic though I still tried to stay somewhat true to the character.  
> If you wish to know what Bjørr looks like, google ‘Josh Hutcherson’. Yes, he plays Peeta in the Hunger Games.  
> I also like to point out that even though I wrote this, I DO NOT approve of some character actions. This is a fic and lets keep it that way.  
> Shout-out to all you lovely readers who keep supporting me and give me the inspiration and motivation to write even though I sometimes just want the ground to swallow me while I seriously doubt my abilities.
> 
> IMPORTANT!!! THIS WORK HAS BEEN ABANDONED!!!

You looked around the tavern with disgust and an odd sort of longing to be back in your chambers. Oh, how you’d much rather be curled up on the couch near the fire with an interesting book instead of being in this rowdy place.

Alas, Thor and his friends had dragged you along and here you were.

“Loki?” your brother called. You looked up at him, quickly plastered a smile on your face and loosened your grip on your glass which you were holding in some sort of death-struggle, your knuckles already white.

Taking a sip from your mead you looked over the rim of your glass and caught a young man quickly looking away. It wasn’t the first time this evening you had caught him looking at you and quickly looking elsewhere the moment your eyes were about to meet. A little smile formed on your lips. If the blush that crept on his cheeks every time you caught him was any indication, you might say he was staring at you because he liked you.

Now it was you who was openly staring. He was cute. His short brown hair brought out the warmness in his hazel eyes and his sharp jawline added to that cuteness. He was simply dressed, like a peasant, but stylish.

“Brother, just go to him because he will not come to you,” Thor whispered in your ear. Automatically you stiffened as you always did when someone caught you off guard but quickly you relaxed. “He has been staring at you for almost the entire evening.”

Ah, apparently you weren’t the only one who had noticed.

Thor was right.

The man probably knew who you were and that was often what held people back from speaking to you. Either because you were royalty and didn’t know where to start, or because your reputation as Trickster already preceded you.

You downed the last of your mead. Whether it was to give yourself some courage or because it was convenient to have empty hands you couldn't tell, and you strode over to him.

He was clearly startled by your sudden presence. “M-my Prince?”

“Is this seat taken?” you asked smoothly, indicating the chair next to him. He shook his head.

“What is your name?”

“Bjørr. Bjørr Ikkerson,” he said and quickly added, “my Liege.”

You chuckled. “Please, call me Loki.”

“Y-yes, my Pr- Loki.”

Before you could engage in a conversation with Bjørr, the door opened and someone walked in. This was, of course, not uncommon. It was the fact that the woman who entered the establishment held an air about herself that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

Seidr!

As a sorcerer you knew magic recognized magic, especially powerful magic, and she was definitely powerful. You could feel your own Seidr thrumming in your veins, hot and demanding, yet so delicious.

As she walked through the tavern heads turned her way, a whisper going through the crowd.

She was beautiful. Her fair face was framed by her blond hair that had a soft, red shine to it. Her blue tunic, bordered with golden gems, left little for the imagination, but it were her ocean blue eyes that made it hard to look away.

In a straight line the woman walked to you, not noticing the other patrons, her hips swaying with every step. Her piercing eyes riveted you to the chair and a shudder ran down your spine though you weren't sure why. She was obviously here for you and the closer she got, the more your Seidr sang in your veins.

She bend over to Bjørr, whispering something in his ear which you couldn’t quite catch.

“Y-yes, milady,” he stuttered and got up from his chair. He made a brief bow towards you, mumbling, “my Liege,” and he quickly took his leave.

The woman gracefully slid into Bjørr’s chair, placing a fair-skinned, slender leg over the other before smiling warmly at you. “I am Lorelei,” she introduced herself. “And you are?”

For a moment you were baffled by her actions. They had been slightly rude, especially towards Bjørr who was on the other side of the tavern now, ignoring you with all his might. Even more so wasn’t it often that someone didn’t know who you were. Maybe she just wanted to give you a change at a normal introduction, like ‘normal’ peasants did.

“I am Loki,” you said a little wary.

“Loki,” she repeated, tasting the letters on her red lips which she moistened with her tongue. Her ocean blue eyes framed by long lashes briefly wandered to the empty glasses on the table. “What are you having?”

“Currently a dry mouth,” you sassed without thinking.

Lorelei chuckled, sounding mischievous and amused at the same time. She leaned in closer, her lips a hair's breadth from yours and you could feel her warm breath fanning over your skin.

Something sizzled in the air between you and her, and you felt your heart stutter. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, it was, however, a feeling you hadn't experienced in a long time.

“You want me to solve that with a drink or something else?”

_ Oh! _

_ Damn… _

You gave her a charming smile. “Let’s start with a drink, shall we?” You said smoothly but you could hear the slight wheeze in your voice. 

She hummed and the vibration on your lips made your breath hitch. She retreated an inch and you had to suppress a frustrated noise. Briefly your eyes travelled down her face to her perfect lips. How easy it was to bridge the distance and have a taste of her.

Still you wanted to get to know her a little more before you were willing to give that a try. Just a stupid rule you had given yourself though you often wondered why.

_ To not get hurt,  _ was the simple answer, but how much could one night hurt?

She chuckled softly, the sound resonating in your bones before she hauled over a serving wench to take your orders.

“Tell me, Loki, how does a handsome man such as yourself end up in this place?”

“My ah- brother convinced me to come with him tonight.” Well, that came out more confident than you actually felt.

“Well, I’m grateful he did that,” she said and winked at you. You felt a little warmth spread to your cheeks and you were glad for the interruption from the girl who brought you your drinks.

She placed the glass against her lips to take a sip and in that moment you had never before been so jealous of a piece of glass. Something in the back of your mind screamed that it was absurd how quickly you had fallen head over heels for this woman, but you viciously shoved it away.

“What brings you to this forlorn place, Lorelei?” you asked, tearing your eyes from her lips.

“Boredom, the call of your Seidr-” she leaned in closer again and you smelled the wine on her breath. “-or just looking for an interesting evening. You tell me,” she purred.

You swallowed hard and willed yourself to keep breathing.

“My Seidr? Is that so?” you said nonchalantly, putting your glass between the two of you to maintain a resemblance of distance and taking a sip.

“Hm, come on. Don’t deny you didn’t feel it,” she said matter-of-factly and you almost choked on your drink. She laughed. “Though I never quite caught your last name.”

You hadn’t even recovered from your previous bafflement and she already threw you the next curve-ball. “Odinson,” you said proudly. “Loki Odinson.”

“My, my a Prince.” You weren’t sure if the look she gave you was genuine admiration or feigned - either way, it didn’t matter. At least she didn’t say something as ‘the second prince’ as others so often did.

“I suppose even Princes have to go out sometimes to seek entertainment.” The smile and wink she gave you could only be described as an act of seducing. Yes, you were hopelessly falling for her charms and you didn’t mind it one single bit.

“Is that an offer?” you asked smoothly.

“It was already an offer the moment I introduced myself.”

_ Oh! _

Your tongue briefly darted out to moisten your lips and she briefly looked at it before briefly riveting you to the spot again with those blue eyes. This time it was you who leaned in, feeling bold, your lips close to hers. “I might be inclined on taking up that offer.”

“Is that so? Then what is holding you back?”

_ My stupid rule _ , you thought bitterly.

Lorelei’s tongue darted out, lightly sliding over your lips and sending hot flare through your veins. Screw the rules! You were the God of Mischief, you would do what you wanted anyway.

“Nothing,” you breathed and closed the distance, your lips sealing on hers.

* * *

The remainder of your drink you and Lorelei had talked about some meaningless subjects and magic. With every minute that had passed by she had inched closer to you until she had practically been on your lap, claiming you.

It had only been once that you had spotted Bjørr and that had been when he had left the establishment. You really hadn’t cared, the beautiful woman on your lap distracting you and keeping you occupied.

Right now you and Lorelei quickly made your ways through the halls of the palace to your chambers and you could barely contain your excitement.

The moment the door fell shut behind you your lips crashed on hers, your tongue prying her lips to deepen the kiss. She complied and the heated dance of your tongues set fire to your loins.

You broke the kiss to take her by the hand and pull her away from the room that functioned as your living area and into your bedroom. Your lips eagerly crashed on hers again and she bit and sucked your lower lip, making you moan in the back of your throat.

Slowly Lorelei broke away and turned around, gathering her long hair to the front of her body so you would have easier access. “Untie me, will you?”

Carefully your fingers skimmed the lacings of her dress, untying the knots. The shoulders of her dress fell down, revealing smooth skin. Your hands skimmed the revealed flesh, already on their way down to rid her of her clothing.

“Loki!” she said firmly. “I only asked you to untie the lacings, nothing else.”

Your hands fell limply to your side at the chastise of words. Lorelei turned around, one arm wrapped over her bosom to keep her dress in place.

“I- I thought,” you stuttered.

“I’ll do the thinking for both of us.” Her voice was warm but held an undercurrent that said she didn’t want any objections.

Your eyes briefly found the floor and you nodded, feeling very small and…  _ Insecure _ ? Where did that came from?

“Good boy,” she crooned. Your heart clenched in your chest at the praise, a warmth you hadn’t often experienced before coursing through your veins. Oh, how you hated that feeling, yet, it felt  _ so _ good.

She bend forward and softly placed her lips on yours, one hand coming up to cup your face.

When she broke the kiss her hand lingered on your face and she placed her other hand on your neck. Her dress pooled around her legs on the floor and you were stunned by her beauty. A breath hitched in your throat as your eyes skimmed over her perfect, full breasts.

Lorelei gave you a small smile. Oh, she knew how beautiful she was. How tempting her pale skin was to explore every piece with your hands and tongue. Her hands fell away from your face and hooked beneath the band of her undergarments, pulling them down.

If you had been struggling for breath before you surely had forgotten how to breathe now.

She gathered your hands in hers, placing them on her hips and guiding your hands over the curve of her ass. You were enthralled, completely devoid of any will of your own and let Lorelei guide your hands over her body. Slowly your hands traveled upwards over her narrow waist to those voluptuous breasts where she rested your hands.

So perfect…

While you thumbed her perky nipples her hands made quick work of your pants and a moment later you were shedding the rest of your clothes at her request.

Lorelei placed a delicate hand on your chest and walked you to the bed until the back of your knees hit the edge. You were fully aware of the fact that you were already a trembling mess, your loins on fire and filled with want. When she whispered in your ear to get on your back on the bed you couldn’t stop yourself from making a small noise in the back of your throat and immediately complied.

She climbed on top of you, her warm heat making contact with your belly and your hands found her hips. Quickly she grabbed your wrists and placed your hands above your head.

“Keep them there,” she commanded sultry.

“Y-yes.” You wondered why you were tripping over letters.  _ You _ , Loki, God of Mischief reduced to a stuttering mess by a woman.

“Such a good boy,” she purred and placed a kiss on your lips. Again that damn warmth that spread through your chest at her praise, the heat spreading to your cheeks. Oh, how you hated blushing, the shame of that only deepening the redness.

Lorelei peppered kisses and little nibbles down your jaw to your throat, chest, slowly working her way southwards. Your mind clouded under her ministrations and when her hot mouth found your hard length you squealed in the back of your throat.

She had been skilled with words, but as it turned out she was skilled with everything that involved her mouth. Within minutes she had you so far on edge that you were panting and making the most embarrassing noises.

When she stopped her ministrations you let out a frustrated noise. So close. So, so close.

“Patience, my sweet Prince,” Lorelei chuckled. She cradled your hips with hers, the warm wetness between her thighs rubbing against you and driving you mad.

“I need… I want-” you tried but the words wouldn’t form.

“I know what you need but you’re not going to get it, yet. Only when I tell you, you may.”

Damn!  _ Damn! _ The words drifted through your mind in some sort of mantra, repeating themselves over and over again.

It took you every inch of willpower to fight your nearing orgasm when she sheated herself on you, grinding her hips in a slow, torturous manner.

You peered at the woman on top of you. She was beautiful. The lust in her eyes, the bouncing of her breasts, her hair cascading down her shoulders - you had to fight the urge to roam your hands over her body. Instead, your hands went to your sides, fisting the sheets.

“I- I can’t,” you breathed hoarsely as she rolled her hips, picking up the pace.

An electric charge suddenly seemed to fill the air, sizzling between the two of you. It wasn’t quite unlike what had happened in the tavern but seemed similar to it and you recognized it for what it was. Seidr.  _ Her _ Seidr; latching on to you, searching you and skimming the edges of your senses and pushing your approaching orgasm back.

When Lorelei came the sizzle in the air seemed to explode, dragging you into a shuddering climax as well, her name tumbling from your lips like a prayer. She rode out the throes and then gracefully climbed off you, both of you panting.

Lorelei laid down next to you, placing her head on your chest and lazily you traced meaningless patterns on her back.

“Hm, my sweet boy,” she hummed. “You have been so good for me,” and she placed a kiss on your already burning cheeks.

_ Yes _ , you thought.  _ Yes I was. _

Your mind wasn’t quite ready to come up with a decent reply and thus you hummed as a form of response.

“Sleep now, my sweet Prince” she commanded softly.

You weren’t tired, not yet, the night was still young. Yet, your eyes started to droop and before you were fully aware you were whisked away by the darkness of a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the tags on this fic. After slightly rebuilding a couple of things in chapters that are about to come, I managed to get the dub-conny bit out.

Slowly you opened your eyes and a brief panic washed over you as you felt something warm touching you. Quickly your memories of the previous night came back and a smile formed on your lips.

Not something,  _ someone _ !

“Good morning, my sweet Prince,” Lorelei said with a smile.

“Good morning,” you mumbled and cherished her cheek with the back of your fingers.

She placed a chaste kiss on your lips and snuggled in your arms, a little smile forming on your face. Tenderly her hand rubbed over your abdomen in lazy circles and you softly hummed in content.

“I thought you would be gone by morning,” you mused, stroking her hair.

“How could I leave if I’m exactly at the place I want to be?” Lorelei’s eyes twinkled and slowly her hand descended southwards.

Oh, how you would love to stay in bed with her in your arms all day, talking, cuddling and making sweet love. Yet, the reality bore down on you as you remembered your duties for the day. You grabbed her wrist before she found what she was aiming for and pried her hand away.

Lorelei made a sound that was somewhere between a whine and a disapproving hum.

Quickly you got out of bed and made for the adjacent bathing area, descending into the warm water of the large pool that was your bath. The water was always hot as it was fueled by a natural hot spring underneath the palace. Too hot! For a reason you didn’t comprehend the water always seemed to burn your skin and after a little search in the library you had found a spell to cool the water down to your liking.

A ripple in the water heralded Lorelei’s arrival. Wading through the water, the wet ends of her hair plastered to her naked breasts, she made her way towards you. She was truly a sight to behold and you felt just as charmed by her as you had been the previous evening.

When she reached you she gave you a seductive kiss. Her hot tongue darting around in your mouth was electrifying, setting a fire low in your abdomen. Her hands traveled down your chest, her nails scratching your skin.

“L-Lorelei,” you stuttered as she found what she was looking for, your hips bucking into the touch unwillingly.

“Yes, my sweet Prince?” she asked sultry, looking up at you through half hooded eyelids.

“I-I can’t,” you stuttered. “I have a busy schedule today.”

She pouted. “Stay. For me?” She leaned in so her face was next to yours, the edge of the pool biting in your back but you hardly felt it. “It would please me so much if you stayed. Be a good boy for me.”

You could-  _ wanted  _ to stay and be her good boy. One part of you wanted to give in, but a greater part of you screamed that you had to go. The lazily pace with which she was stroking your hard length didn’t make it any easier to think. However, if you wouldn’t show the All-father would be so cross with you and the one thing you didn’t want was to start this week with a reprimand from him because you lacked self-control.

“No,” you said, pulling away from her and exiting the tub.

“Stay!” Lorelei commanded.

You turned to look at her, those ocean blue eyes which looked pleadingly at you almost convincing you, but you shook your head. “Not today,” you lamented. “However, you can stay here for some hours if you like. You can call a servant for anything you need.”

“All I need is you.”

_ Oh, smooth… _

Her eyes were raking your naked form and for a moment it made you feel self conscious. That was something that didn’t happen often but it also gave you a slight satisfying feeling.

“We could meet another time,” you offered while putting on your trousers as she emerged from the bath. You purposely didn’t look at her, sure your body would make an entire different decision than you had just made. “Today,  _ this week _ , my schedule is just hectic. Maybe another time.”

Lorelei looked at you with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and the purr with which she spoke send a shiver down your spine. “I would like that.”

You nodded and moved to her to give her a kiss on the lips, but she turned her head, giving you her cheek. “Go!” she commanded instead, “I shall see you another time.”

You nodded and left.

You could imagine Lorelei wasn’t happy that you were leaving, but you had so many things to attend to. As a Prince of a realm that was just bound to happen and she should have known that. Still, her rejection stung and you couldn’t help but feeling discarded, maybe even a little used.

The feeling wasn’t something new.

* * *

The hours lingered by slowly. Today was one of those days where peasants could talk to their King about their - in your opinion pitiful - squabbles.

Both you and Thor were present so you could ‘learn’ from this when you would become Kings, although you held no illusions about who would ascend to the throne. Still, you held hope.

However, the problems that were presented today were plainly boring, as they were most days. The All-father sometimes asked for your opinion on a matter but thus far no such thing had been the case. You were looking down, the tiles underneath your boots more interesting.

The previous persons hadn’t even left properly before a guard heralded the next two entering the room. “Ikker Síggerson and Bjørr Ikkerson.”

Your head flew up as the air got almost knocked from your lungs. A little bit of shame washed over you as you thought of the previous evening. Lorelei had so fully claimed you that you had forgotten about him. Now that he stood in front of the dais you couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty for dropping him so rudely. Absentmindedly your rubbed the nail of your index finger over the pad of your thumb.

Your eyes met and once again you were stricken by how cute he was, those hazel eyes so warm and inviting. Bjørr didn’t show any sign of resentment, his fair face devoid of any emotion as he broke the eye-contact and followed his father’s lead in a courtesy towards the All-father.

Ikker presented his problem to Odin but you didn’t hear much of it as your eyes were still glued to his son. It turned out his father was a bowyer and thus so was Bjørr. It made sense with his appearance. He had muscles, you could clearly see that, but they weren’t as honed as that of a warrior. Still, working wood to create bows and testing them by pulling the string required some resemblance of strength.

“Loki, what do you think on this matter?” Odin asked, snapping you out of your reverie.

_ Damn! _ You really hadn’t been paying attention and you were sure that the All-father was aware of that.

“I think that your decision is a better course than what I have in mind,” you said smoothly.

“Pay attention, boy. This is important,” Odin chasited you and you had to fight the urge to cringe. It wasn’t often that the All-father put you on your place publicly, but when he did it was always snidely. It made you feel small.

Your eyes wandered to Thor who seemed to be biting back a smile.

The rest of the conversation you paid attention, keeping your eyes firmly on Bjørr’s father in order to not get distracted. As it turned out some archers, part of the artillery, hadn’t paid for their equipment yet, setting the man back which prevented him from buying materials to forge new weapons.

The matter was quickly resolved as Odin send one of the Captains of the Einherjar to make sure the payment would be collected and send to the man with haste.

Bjørr and Ikker left the throne room and you turned to Odin. “All-father, if you will excuse me,” you said while making a light bow. You didn’t wait for an answer, scurrying from the room to catch Bjørr.

“Wait!” you called after him when you spotted them.

Both stopped and turned around to face you, Ikker making a light bow and mumbling an acknowledgement under his breath which Bjørr quickly mimicked. “Yes, my Liege?”

“I am sorry,” you blurted. Well, here were three words you rarely spoke.

Bjørr’s face which had previously been devoid of emotion turned to one of confusion, his brows furrowing.

“Yesterday. I shouldn’t have left you like that,” you said while your eyes briefly flickered to Bjørr’s father.

“I shall take my leave,” Ikker mumbled, leaving the two of you alone in the hallway.

“My Liege, you don’t owe me anything.”

_ Then why doesn’t this apology feel out of place? _ You thought.

You nodded and an awkward silence followed. You really didn’t know what to say to him and before you could think of something a guard interrupted.

“My Prince? The King expects your presence.”

Bjørr took it as his cue to leave and with a warm smile he made a courtesy before he left.

You followed the guard back into the throne-room, the doors falling shut behind you with an ominous bang as you noticed your father’s expresion. He wasn’t pleased.

One firm scolding later you were standing outside again, your heart heavy in your chest and a lump in your throat.

You made your way to the library. Maybe an interesting book could turn the end of this day into something that wasn’t so dreadful.

* * *

With a book tucked underneath your arm you entered your chambers. Immediately you came to a stop when you noticed Lorelei sprawled out on your sofa in your living area wearing the bare minimum amount of clothing.

“My sweet Prince, there you are,” she exclaimed happily but there was an edge in her voice you couldn't quite place.

“You are still here,” you breathed a little baffled.

She sat up and patted the couch next to her. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“I ah- had assumed you had left.” tentatively you crossed the room, taking place next to her, putting the book on a side-table.

It was a little odd she had stayed here all day and your eyes quickly scanned the room to see if everything was still in order. She noticed.

“Don't worry. I haven't touched anything though my hands have been itching to touch  _ something _ all day.” She gave you a sultry smile and leaned to place a soft kiss on your cheek, making you shiver.

“What have you been doing all day?” you asked, still a little cautious.

“Hm, this and that.” Lorelei sprawled herself down on the couch again. “I went for a walk-” and she stretched a naked, creamy colored leg in front of your face and put it on your lap, “-had something to eat.” Another perfect leg followed, resting her foot on your thigh. “Took a bath…” She moved her foot teasingly to your groin. “And how about you?”

You swallowed as she made a rubbing motion with her foot, setting a fire low in your abdomen. Apparently she was just going to continue where she had left this morning.

“Not really interesting,” you drawled. “Just common politics, nothing special.”

If she could just stop her teasing for a moment you would be able to have a normal conversation, or at least a little more constructive, but no such thing was the case. She slid in your direction, her thighs resting on your thigh, her legs between yours. Lorelei twisted one hand in your hair, softly tugging the strands and pulling your head slightly towards her.

You weren't quite sure if you liked that and wanted to make a little noise of protest, but it got caught in your throat as her lips ghosted the shell of your ear. “Did you meet anyone interesting?”

Her feet were teasingly running up the calf of your leg and her other hand was on the spot where her foot had previously been, palming your groin.

“No…” you breathed, your eyes drooping as she flicked the tip of her tongue over the edge of your ear.

Still, you couldn't help your mind from wandering back to Bjørr, albeit it was briefly.

Suddenly Lorelei pulled back, fixing you with a glare and your eyes snapped open wide. If she was even remotely aware of the lie, she didn't show it.

Your tongue darted out to moisten your lips. “The only interesting person I met today is the same person I left behind in my chambers this morning,” you said smoothly.

The hardness in her blue eyes seemed to fade and she hummed an approve. “Well, lucky you. I’m still here,” she purred. Her lips found yours and she continued her teasing on your harder growing erection. Her lips ghosted over your jawline and it became more and more difficult to think, a soft moan escaping your lips.

“Hm, my sweet Prince. I want you to make me your Princess tonight.”

You swallowed and hiccuped a, “yes,” your mind already clouded with the prospect of pleasure.

“Are you going to be my good boy tonight?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good,” she crooned and stopped her ministrations. You made a frustrated noise but a finger on your lips stopped you protesting further. “Take off your upper clothing and get on the floor on your knees,” she demanded softly but firm.

_ What? _

“What?” you echoed your thought.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Loki. If you are a good boy I shall reward you.”

You felt a warmth spread on your cheeks and nodded meekly as she slid off your lap, sitting back on the sofa and spreading her legs wide.

_ Oh! _

Eagerly you slid off the couch on your knees, using your Seidr to make your shirt and parts of your armor disappear.

Lorelei smiled and used her own Seidr to make her own clothes disappear, not that she had been wearing that much. One hand found your head, the other your bared shoulder, hair nails digging in your skin, making you whimper.

When you trailed kisses on the inside of her thigh she fisted your hair roughly, pulling your head back so you were looking her in the eyes. For a moment you thought you would drown in those eyes. Some part of you screamed that it was wrong, that she shouldn’t do this and neither should you, but you shoved the feeling away. The promise of reward sounded so sweet and in that moment you wanted nothing more than please her and be her good Prince.

“Be my good boy and show me how you earned that title ‘Silver Tongue’. After that, I shall make it you worth while,” and Lorelei guided your head between her hot legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelei had stayed around for the past four days. You had no clue what she was doing all that time in your chambers and you had cornered a servant to ask, but they didn’t know either.

Today you had hidden yourself in the library, just to have some time for yourself and to read quietly. Yet, reading seemed to elude you as your mind wandered back to the woman waiting for you in your chambers.

Lorelei had become quite inquisitive; asking you where you had been all day, what you had been doing and with whom you had spoken. She wanted to know everything and you got the feeling that you had to account for everything you did. It began to leave a sour taste on the back of your tongue - thinking of  _ her _ left a foul taste in your mouth. You were a Prince for Norns sake, you didn’t have to justify your every action to her! Or to anyone for that matter.

You had told her you didn’t want to talk about certain things -  _ couldn’t _ talk about certain things, as you had sworn secrecy regarding matters of the throne, the kingdom and all that was involved. Every time that happened she had seemed to let it go, albeit briefly, and had seduced you with the prospect of pleasure, making you forget your annoyance and clouding your mind. And every time you told her small things she wanted to know you hadn’t been willing to tell before as you unraveled underneath her ministrations.

Luckily you had a strong mind, being able to resist most questions otherwise you would have spilled a lot of secrets, including your own schemes.

Those ministrations had changed as well. Lorelei had become demanding, possessive and harsher, using the praise you craved so eagerly to fully submit to her wishes - doing, and letting her do, everything she wanted even if it evoked pain.

You hated it.

_ Liar! _

You hated it!

_ Stop lying! _

It was complicated.

Your mind became a never ending battle between wanting control and wanting to submit. Maybe it would be better and more peaceful if she would leave. At least then you didn’t have to fight yourself.

_ Then why don’t you tell her? Or are you lacking the spine for that as well? _ A voice in your head sneered. With a sigh you rubbed your hands over your face and resolutely made up your mind.

She had to go!

You strode through the halls, barking at two Einherjar to follow you. Quickly you commanded them that no matter what they would hear or what would happen, they were to remain posted next to your door throughout the entire night.

With confidence you opened the door but when you entered your chambers you felt all resolve drain from your bones, the door falling shut behind you sounding ominous.

Lorelei was sitting naked on your sofa and she gracefully unfolded herself from the couch, walking towards you with a predatory stride. Quickly she closed the distance between the two of you as you were nailed to the floor, charmed by the sway of her curves. “My sweet Prince, you are late. Where have you been?” she purred.

“Library,” you uttered. That single word was the only thing able to leave your lips as her hand came up and cupped the back of your neck, her nails softly scratching the base of your scalp. It send a shiver down your spine and you had to fight the urge to lean into it.

She hummed in the back of her throat and placed a hot kiss on your lips. Lorelei fisted your hair, pulled to expose your throat and softly kissed and nibbled your tender skin. “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

It was a berate and you felt a pang of guilt wash through your system.

Slowly she backed you up against the wall next to the door - which was closer near you than you had thought. Had you only taken two steps into your chambers before freezing over at the sight of her naked body?

Lorelei put one naked leg between your legs, her thigh rubbing against your groin.

“I- I know,” you stuttered. Your body immediately respond to her ministrations; the nibbling and sucking on your throat combined with her thigh grinding against your harder growing erection send a fire through your veins within seconds. It was humiliating how she could so quickly reduce you to a gasping mess riddled with need. “We need to talk,” you breathed, having to put a lot of effort in it to get the words out.

“Oh?” she inquired softly, her hot breath fanning your ear. “Be my good boy and remove your armor.”

Her words were like poison. Yet, every fiber of your body screamed to please her, to be her good boy, the need fully clouding your mind. Without a thought you obeyed, using your Seidr to make your armor vanish.

“Hm, good boy,” Lorelei hummed approvingly and you felt that familiar warmth which you felt every time she praised you spread through your chest. “What do you want to talk about?” she asked sultry, pushing herself a little more against you, increasing the friction with her thigh and making you tremble.

“I ah- I think I need some space.” Well, that was a very short version of what you actually wanted.

Lorelei took your hand in hers, folding your pink and ring finger and guiding your hand down between her legs. A gasp escaped your lips as she guided your fingers over her wet folds and you couldn’t prevent a moan when she pushed your fingers inside of her wet core.

“Is that so?” she inquired, rocking her hips softly to ride your fingers.

“I like you, Lorelei, but I really would like some space.” You forced the words out, hoping she wouldn’t catch the faint tremor in your voice.

She pulled your hand from her core and guided your fingers to your lips. Without a word you obeyed, taking your fingers in your mouth to taste her arousal and you made a strangled noise in the back of your throat.

“I like to have you close to me, my sweet Prince,” she purred. Her other hand traveled playfully from your neck over your chest down to your pants where she fumbled with the buckles. The prospect of where this was going set fire to your blood and you could hear your own heartbeat in your ears.

“To have you unravel fully beneath me, making you mine,” she continued, her face still close to yours. “To please me and be my good boy. You want to be my good boy, right?”

_ Damn! _

Her words clouded your mind and unwillingly you moaned in the back of your throat, your mouth sagging open a bit.

Lorelei pulled your fingers from your mouth, licking your middle finger from base to top before wrapping her lips around your fingers, her hot tongue dancing around them. Her other hand had found what she was looking for, wrapping her fingers around your hard shaft and stroking softly. Her timing was perfect as she sucked hard on your fingers and it knocked the air from your lungs.

This had to stop. Now! But oh, this felt so good and a part of you screamed to surrender.

_ Get a grip on yourself! _ Your mind sneered and the hard bite on your fingers brought you back from your wanton state and the panting mess you had become.

You pulled your fingers from her mouth, her teeth grating your knuckles and with both hands you grabbed her wrists, pulling her hand from your pants.

“Lorelei, leave,” you said firmly, “before you overstay your welcome if you haven't already.” You were a little amazed at how steady your voice was, your entire body still humming and wound up tight from her teasing.

Something flashed in her eyes and as if you had been whipped you let go of her wrists. Her hands hovered in the air for a moment before they cupped your face. “You cannot possibly mean that.”

That same flash of something seemed to resonate in her voice, giving it a sharp edge and making your heart hammer faster in your chest. You weren’t sure if you felt a sliver of fear, a burst of arousal, or both. However, you knew that if you didn’t put your foot down now things would be a lost cause.

You opened the door, the Einherjar on the other side getting a nice view of Lorelei’s naked body and you flustered cheeks as you were pinned beneath her against the wall.

“I said leave. Now!”

Lorelei’s eyes hardened and this time you clearly caught the anger. With a light blue shimmer her clothing was back in place and she plastered a smile on her face.

“As you wish, my Prince,” she said sweetly and leaned in to give you a kiss, but you turned your head, giving her your cheek. She huffed and swept out of the room without looking back.

Quickly you closed the door, your heart still hammering in your chest and your body wound up tight.

On shaky legs you made it to your bedroom, leaning against the closed door for a second before slumping down. You rubbed your hand over your face and caught the lingering smell of her arousal and your fingers. Immediately your body responded, painfully and demanding.

Opening your pants for better access, you took yourself in hand and finished yourself with a few quick strokes. The orgasm wasn’t as mind shattering as those you had had in the last days, but at least it took the edge off.

* * *

With a little spring in your step - and a tight ball of nervousness in your stomach - you walked through the winding roads of Asgard the next day to your destination.

It had taken you little effort to pull some strings and ensure you would bring the promised money to bowyer Ikker Síggerson personally. It was, of course, completely unusual a Prince would take on such a minor task, but you had reason to do so. You didn’t follow the rules anyway, so why start now?

With a little luck you would see Bjørr and that thought alone made your heart do a weird flip in your chest.

You tried to keep telling yourself you weren’t in love - you weren’t - but you couldn’t deny the interest you held in the young man and this was a perfect opportunity.

As you entered the shop, the bell chimed cheerful, announcing your arrival. Ikker rounded the corner from the back of the shop and he froze halfway the moment he spotted you, standing ramrod straight and looking as if he was a deer at the tip of an arrow. “M-my Prince,” he stuttered.

You had to suppress a laugh. “Master Síggerson,” you greeted.

“My son isn’t here, my Liege,” he said, “I am sorry.” Disappointment washed over you and it must have shown for he quickly continued. “He is on Vanaheim to trade with the Elves but if you want I can pass on a message,” Ikker offered hopefully.

You shook your head and quickly composed yourself. “Actually, master Síggerson, I am here for you.”

“Oh.”

If his eyes had been big before, they threatened to burst out of his head now and you couldn’t suppress a chuckle any longer.

You moved to the counter and placed the leather satchel with money on it. “Your due payment from the army.”

Ikker nodded. “Thank you, my Liege. And again, I’m sorry Bjørr isn’t here.”

“It is all right.” You gave the man a small smile and silently berated yourself. You should have checked in advance so you wouldn’t have had to deal with the disappointment you felt now.

You made for the door but Ikker stopped you with a question. “Are you sure you don’t want me to pass on a message, my Prince?”

You only turned your head to look over your shoulder. “No,” you answered, any further words on the matter getting stuck in your throat. “I bid you a good day.”

The bell chimed once more as you left, but it didn’t sound so cheerful as when you had entered the shop.

* * *

Two uneventful days had passed by. It had been weird to have your bed all to yourself again, but it most certainly didn’t displease you.

It was currently late afternoon as you were having tea with your mother. You had been talking about small things but you sensed that Frigga wanted to address something specific. You hadn’t pressed it and just patiently waited.

“The garden is in full bloom,” she said as she stirred her tea slowly with a silver spoon. “It’s beautiful.”

“You hard work has paid of. As it always does,” you answered warmly.

She nodded and a moment of silence fell. It was peaceful. You enjoyed the warmth of both the sun pouring through the window and the tea in your cup.

“I haven’t seen much of you lately, my son,” Frigga said as she sipped her tea. “Has something happened?”

Ah, there it was. She was worried.

You shrugged dismissively. “Some days just pass by without seeing each other. It isn’t uncommon.”

She looked at you over the rim of her cup, her eyes boring into yours and you were sure she  _ knew _ . She always seemed to know. Still, you weren’t going to tell her what had befallen or rep a word about Lorelei. You loved your mother very much but she didn’t need to know everything.

“Do not fret, mother,” you said a little agitated, “everything is fine.”

“Good,” she said on that tone mothers used when they know you were holding something back but weren’t going to press the matter. You hated it when she did that because she knew you would tell her eventually.

Might as well get it over with…

Before you opened your mouth a knock sounded on the door and a guard entered the room with a bow. “My Queen,” he curtsied and turned his attention to you. “Prince Loki, Bjørr Ikkerson is here for you, claiming you have send for him.”

Your brows furrowed lightly as you couldn’t remember that such a thing had been the case, but then you caught on. “Yes. Have him wait in my audience chamber, I shall be there shortly.”

“Yes, my Prince,” the guard said and left the room.

When you looked back at your mother she was looking at you with a raised eyebrow. Before she could ask you stood up from your chair. “It was lovely talking to you mother, but I have to go.”

She gave you a warm smile. “Of course dear, I understand.”

Without another word you left.

Why was Bjørr here? Had his father send him? What were you going to say? Did he know that you bringing the money personally had only been because you had wanted to see him?

You were fidgeting the entire way to your quarters, the nerves and questions threatening to eat you alive for a reason unbeknownst to you.

_ This is just pathetic _ , your mind berated.  _ It’s only a man, get a grip on yourself! _ Then why was your heart beating in your throat by the time you reached your audience chamber?

You took in a deep breath and opened the door and strode in, appearing more confident than you felt but that was something you had perfected over the decades.

“My Prince,” Bjørr immediately blurted as he made a deep bow. When he was upright again he was standing ramrod straight, tension obvious in his shoulders.

“Bjørr Ikkerson,” you greeted and inclined your head. A moment of silence fell as you just looked at each other, your heart still pounding so hard you were afraid it would leap out of your chest.

You scraped your throat. “You told my guards I have summoned for you.” It was a statement to see how he would respond. A little blush crept on his cheeks and he casted his eyes down as your lips tugged at the corners. “What can I do for you?”

“My Liege,” he began and quickly looked up to look you in the eye. “After counting the money it turned out you overpaid. I’m here to return the remainder.” His hand disappeared in his pocket and he fished out a couple of golden coins, extending his hand for you to take them. You narrowed your eyes and Bjørr seemed to shift under your gaze.

“I have counted the money myself before I handed it to your father. Could it be that I have made a mistake?” you asked, letting a little edge of displeasure seep into your voice.

“Yes. No! I- ah, we…” he stuttered.

For a moment you were amused and decided to let him spartle a little bit more. It might have been a little bit vicious, but then again he shouldn’t lie to you and it was better to teach him now than later.

“Are you accusing me of having made a mistake and putting my abilities to question?” Bjørr visibly paled at that and swallowed hard, a gleam of fear crossing his pretty hazel-colored eyes. You decided to relieve him from his torment. “Or are you just lying to me as an excuse to see me?”

The redness on Bjørr’s cheeks crept to his ears, further confirming your suspicions. You laughed. “Master Ikkerson. Not only am I a Prince of Asgard, I am also the God of Lies. It would bade you well to not lie to me,  _ twice _ , as I can so easily see through them.”

“I’m sorry, my Prince,” he mumbled.

You chuckled. “Don’t tell me those are your own savings.”

“They are,” Bjørr said, fumbling with the money.

“Put it back in your pocket and tell me why are you here.” You gave him an encouraging smile and he seemed to relax a little.

“My father said you were disappointed I wasn’t there the day you came by and I ah-”

That had been true but you hadn’t expected him to do this. Then again, you weren’t sure what you had expected if you had expected anything at all.

“Master Ikkerson, no such thing is necessary. You could have just send a message.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure you answer to every message from a lowly peasant such as myself you get,” he sassed.

“No, but I do make exceptions,” you countered amused and gave him a wink.

For a moment a tensed silence fell but then you laughed, the tension breaking as Bjørr shared your mirth.

“I’m sorry, my Prince. I should have known better.” He gave you a small smile and then continued, “I shall take my leave.”

You nodded, keeping a straight face as you tried not to show your disappointment. Had you driven it too far or did he truly need to leave? Before you could ask he spoke again, “I’m sorry to have taken up your precious time, my Liege.” 

“No need to apologize.”

Bjørr nodded and made a bow, and you watched him as he quickly took his leave from the room. For a moment you stood there staring at the door as a smile played on your lips. You heart was still hammering inside your chest, but it was no longer due to nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter contains more smut and Lorelei than I anticipated…

A day had passed after you had spoken to Bjørr. Evening had fallen and you were sitting at your desk in your audience room to file some reports. Even as Prince Loki of Asgard you had to do these boring and tedious things. Luckily you were quick at it and now you were wrapping up the last one.

A knock sounded at the door and without looking up you answered for them to come in.

“Hello, my sweet prince.”

Your quill slipped over the paper at the voice and chosen endearment, leaving an ugly stripe through the letters, ruining the rapport. Your head snapped up. “Lorelei!”

She strode through the room and you quickly turned over the papers to make them unreadable before she was behind you, pressing against your back and wrapping her arms around you.

Your entire body went rigid at the touch. The feeling of her was familiar but you weren't sure you liked it at this moment. It seeped through in your voice as you snided at her. “Why are you here?”

“Why not?” she countered and placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Because I had told you to leave.” Why was your voice suddenly sounding smaller again?

Her fingers wrapped around your jaw, turning your head to place a kiss on your lips.

_ Oh! _ There was that touch that send shivers down your spine, her lips so warm on yours. For a moment you reveled in the feeling, trying to savor it, but you battered it down. You had send her away for a reason and you put up a carefully crafted neutral expression.

“You think one tiny argument can drive me away from you?” she purred and her blue orbs fixed on yours. It felt as if she was trying to see your soul and some of your resolve got flayed away under that glare.

_ Of course not _ , you thought bitterly.

It hadn’t been much of an argument but more a command for her to leave.

“You wounded me, Loki-” Did she just used your name? She never had done that before and a small pang of dread stabbed your heart. The fact that she was scratching your scalp didn't help either and you had to fight the urge to lean into the touch. It made you feel hazy. “-but if you apologize everything shall be fine again.”

Her words brought you crashing back to here and now. “I have to apologize?” you barked baffled.

“It was not I who hurt you.” She stopped her scratching and rounded back to the front of your desk. 

“I simply told you I needed space,” you tried suddenly feeling desperate. Lorelei breaking her ministrations had left you with an unsatisfied feeling and a longing in your bones. 

“You could have told me that without being malicious about it or the threat of guards to drag me off,” she hissed, leaning on the desk to put her face close to yours.

Your eyes grew wider as she drew near. Instinct told you to lash out, to create space between you; your rational voice told you not to. If you did that it would only evoke her wrath, and even though that sounded very thrilling you didn’t want it quite yet.

“Could I?” you asked sourly.

“Just tell me you are sorry and I shall forget it,” she crooned as her lips ghosted yours, sending shivers down your spine.

Maybe she was right. Maybe you had been too harsh in sending her away. You sighed. “All right, I am sorry.”

“Hm, that is my good boy,” she praised and your heart made a little flip in your chest. “You sure don’t mind if I stay around for the night?” It wasn’t a question.

Still, you considered her words. “I don’t have time. I have to finish this rapport,” you said airy.

“That is all right. I have patience and I shall wait.” She ventured through the room, her hips swaying, and sat down on a chair, her blue eyes boring into yours.

That wasn’t what you had expected. “You are going to stay?”

Lorelei smiled. “Of course I shall stay here to wait for my good boy to finish his homework.” Well, that sounded denigrating but still you felt a blush spread on your cheeks which only got worse with her next words. “If you can finish that report before I finish myself you may take me on that desk like the naughty Prince you are.” 

_ Damn! _

“And if I fail?” you blurted.

“Then you will be  _ my  _ good boy for the night,” she said with a promising smile.

_ Damn _ ! Damn, damn, damn!

“Challenge accepted!” You said cocky. Oh, you were probably going to regret this but right now you didn’t want to pass up the little game. You were almost finished anyway; you just had to copy the ruined rapport and add the last things. This would be easy.

With a light blue shimmer Lorelei let her clothing disappeared and she sprawled her legs wide, giving you a view of her already wet folds, her hand trailing downwards over her flat stomach.

You tore your eyes from her, trying to concentrate on the (not so interesting) rapport in front of you.

Yet, the one thing you hadn’t counted on was how distracting Lorelei was. The sounds she made as she pleasured herself kept drawing your eyes from the paper to her naked form and the obscene display she set before you.

You found yourself fighting a losing battle - both with her and yourself. Before you had even finished copying the report she was already nearing her orgasm. You could see it,  _ hear it _ by the way her breath hitched.

She knew you were losing and didn't pass up the opportunity to use it to her advantage. “Want to have a taste and finish it?” she panted. Eagerly you nodded and she pointed to the floor between her spread legs. “Come here.”

You almost knocked over your own desk in your haste to get to her and kneeled between her legs to finish of what she had started. Her fingers twined in your hair, guiding your head as you eagerly lapped her up.

“Good boy,” she moaned, the praise making you shudder. “Taking your loss so gracefully.”

You might have lost the bet, but it certainly didn’t taste like it.

* * *

Lorelei had stayed for the night and the days that had followed. Everything seemed to have gone back to as it had been before; she didn’t leave, was inquisitive again and the feeling of being smothered grew with each passing hour. It was as if she had never left to begin with.

More and more you got the feeling that she was trying to possess you, control you, and you didn’t like it.

_ Liar! _

Well, you had to grudgingly admit that you did like it when she controlled you, but that went only as far as the bedroom. As if there weren’t already enough people in your life trying to control you and tell you what to do.

You walked out of the throne room and bumped into her. “My sweet Prince,” she purred, sending cold shivers down your spine. Gruffly you said her name to acknowledge her and pushed past her to her dismay. “Where are you going?”

“The library,” you curtly replied.

“No, you’re not.”

That stopped you dead in your tracks and sharply you turned on your heel. “Outside of the bedroom you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do,” you hissed between your teeth.

Her eyes widened and her face contorted to disbelief wrought with anger. “That is why you’re coming with me back to your chambers.”

“I am not,” you said defiant and resumed your way. The Norns be damned that you were going to listen to her! You had already postponed so many things because of her, but you weren’t willing to let your research about time and space suffer because of her.

As expected Lorelei followed and when you turned to an empty corridor she pounced. Her Seidr wrapped itself around you, stopping you from taking another step until she backed you up against a golden column, her slender fingers wrapping around your throat.

“Let me go,” you growled, anger already taking a hold of you. You grabbed her wrist to pry her hand from your throat, but she only dug her nails in further. It made you angry and yet did it stirr a fire within you stemming from a very different source. Your hypersensitivity was both a blessing and a curse - you weren’t sure which one in this case.

She gave you a nasty smile and put her face close to yours. “You’re going to listen to me or there will be repercussions.”

“If you do not let me go there will be indeed,” you hissed. What was she thinking? That she could tell you what to do like you were a slave?

“ _ My _ sweet Prince, you have no say in the matter,” and she pushed her lips on yours. You felt a little anger melt away as she kissed you but it wasn’t enough to diminish it fully. She pulled away, searching your eyes. “Are you going to be my good boy and listen to me?”

“No!” You almost spat the word in her face and bared your teeth. This time you successfully pried her fingers from your throat but you still couldn’t get away from her, trapped in her magic.

Lorelei leaned in so her mouth was next to your ear, her voice sultry. “You know, Loki. Good boys get rewarded-” she placed a kiss on your ear before trailing back to your mouth, her lips brushing yours “-and bad boys get punished.”

Why did the latter sound so sweet? Did you truly wanted her to hurt you? Your weren’t sure -  _ liar! _ \- yet your mind was intoxicated by the thought of it, making your body respond.

“In that case I will opt for the punishment,” you sassed fearless. “Now let me go.”

Lorelei hummed in the back of her throat, placing another kiss on your lips. “Is this another challenge, my Prince? Because as I’ve shown you days ago, I don’t shy away from one.” She kissed you again, her tongue demanding you to part your lips but you wouldn’t comply. She jerked her head back to look you in the eye and you were unable to exactly pinpoint what you saw in her blue orbs. Whatever it was, it send goosebumps all over your skin.

“It is a challenge,” she exclaimed a little too happy and your stomach made a weird flip. She leaned in to place teasing kisses and nibbles over your jawline and your throat. “Yield!” she demanded.

You felt your anger getting suppressed by the lust that was slowly building, but you had set your mind on going to the library, not her games, and you tried to keep a lid on it. Yet, when you spoke your voice was hoarser than you thought it would have been. “I shall not.”

“So defiant. I promise you, naughty boy, at the end of the evening you will succumb to me.” Her tongue flicked out to moisten her red lips, making them glossy. “That isn’t a threat but a promise.”

_ Oh, that sounded sweet indeed. _

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat.

The next kiss she placed on your lips was positively accompanied by her magic, a flash of blue crossed your vision and it left behind a tingling feeling on your lips. Your anger melted like snow before the sun, calmness washing over you. This time you opened your mouth when her tongue licked over your lips. The lust you had felt before suddenly surged and when her Seidr let you go you wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Are you still going to defy me, facing punishment or are you going to be a good boy?” She pulled away to gauge your answer.

A wicked grin spread across your face, partly teasing and partly your stubbornness. “Whatever you do to me, I will not yield.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said.

The prospect about what was to come was equally frightening and thrilling. Your body was humming and you were very aware of the blood pumping in your veins.

With an equally wicked grin she took you by the arm, dragging you through the halls of the palace to your chambers. 

Lorelei was infuriating, maddening and the purest form of trouble, yet she was also delicious, gratifying and the sweetest toxin to your senses.

Piece by piece she painfully flailed your resistance away - her teasing bordering on torture and making you a trembling, whining mess.

You hated it yet you wanted it.

It made you feel ashamed and yet you revelled in it!

The sensation of sweet pain mixed with harsh pleasure was like drugs to your senses, clearing your mind.

You hated it but you equally craved it.

Before Mani had reached his highest point in the night sky you yielded, begging as if your life depended on it.

* * *

The next morning you woke up feeling sore and exhausted. It felt as if you had fought a Bilgesnipe. Carefully to not wake Lorelei you got out of bed, figuring a bath might soothe your aching muscles.

When you got out of the bath you felt a little better. Quickly you dressed yourself and walked back to the bedroom where breakfast would be waiting for you on the table. Instead, it wasn’t.

Lorelei was lazily chewing some food whilst sitting stark naked on your bed, the tray in front of her. It was only now that you became fully conscious of what had happened; the previous hour had just ticked away in some sort of post-haze from the evening previous.

You didn’t want to get close to her because of what had happened yesterday. She had lured you in with her games, defying the Prince of Asgard, telling you what you could and couldn’t do. Her magic had worn off and the anger you had felt yesterday came back, making you lose your appetite.

Sharply you turned for the door. You didn’t have time for this, you were already running late due to your nightly escapades, you would deal with it later today.

“Stop,” Lorelei demanded.

For the briefest of moments you were inclined to heed her call but you didn’t and pulled open the door which slammed shut in your face as she used her magic to do so. With a growl you turned on your heel to face her, teeth bared.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she inquired calmly, a feeling you didn’t share.

“As a Prince of Asgard I have duties to attend to,” you replied snidely.

“And afterwards?”

Before you could catch your tongue the word was already out of your mouth. “What?” you demanded.

“Are you going to be a good boy and come right back after you’ve attended to your duties or are you going to behave like yesterday again?”

“I am going to do whatever I want and you cannot stop me!”

_ Damn! _ Maybe you shouldn’t have said that, she sure would see it as another challenge, but your anger was far greater than your rational voice. If you were already defying her and pushing your luck, might as well continue it. “And if that does not please you, then I strongly advise you to leave.” 

You turned, making for the door again but it wouldn’t budge. “Stop this!” you shouted.

“You may go if you promise me you will get right back.”

Lorelei’s reply had been so calm, so calculated, that it send cold shivers down your spine - something she was very apt at these days.

You contemplated your options. Your anger and pride demanded you to keep defying her, tell her she was acting ridiculous and that she couldn’t control you -  _ you _ , Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. Luckily the rational voice was louder this time and you chose to listen to it.

You sighed, letting your anger deflate, for now, and turned to her. “All right. I will come back,” you lied. “Promised.”

Lorelei gave you an unsettling smile. “See, that wasn’t so difficult. Good boy,” and with a flick of her wrist the door opened.

You felt your cheeks grow warm, the praise making your heart squeeze again even though the compliment had a lot of sharp edges to it. Without another word you swept from the room, quickly making your way through your living room out to the safety of the corridors.

It was quite ironic that you suddenly viewed the busy hallways of the palace as your safe-spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this opportunity to point out (again) that this is NOT a healthy relationship in any form - be it regarding s/m or be it regarding a ‘normal’ relationship. I personally love Lorelei because of how I have shaped her, but boy do I hate her guts. I don’t know when the next update is. I’m still working on chapter six and a spin-off that takes place somewhere in chapter six. I didn’t want to put in there because it is 4k of unhealthy s/m smut.

The hours went by in an equally slow and fast pace. It was slow due to the politics, the solutions so simple, yet still too fast as you dreaded who was waiting for you in your chambers.

When Odin mentioned the army your thoughts involuntarily drifted to Bjørr. You wondered how he was doing. You hadn’t seen him since he had come to you with a half-hearty excuse to see you. Maybe you should pay him a visit instead but you wondered if it was a princely thing to visit a peasant without grounded reason. Then again, you were the God of Mischief - why play by the rules? You never did that anyway.

As you considered this your eyes scanned the crowd in front of you absentmindedly. Suddenly you got drawn from your musings as you thought you spotted Lorelei, but upon further inspection she wasn’t there.

This wasn’t good. If you were already seeing her at places where she wasn’t and shouldn’t be, you were surely going mad. Still you got that nagging feeling that you hadn’t been wrong and with the slightest pry of your Seidr you searched the room.

Yes! She had definitely been here or had done something as you caught the faint whiff of her telltale Seidr.

Even now she was keeping an eye on you, and to your awe, she had evaded the All-fathers protective magic of the throne-room to do so. It was something to worry about.

If she was even shadowing you in this room, how were you ever supposed to pay Bjørr a visit? She would surely just drag you away with the promise of pleasure. That, or something worse; something she hadn’t shown you yet and you weren’t keen on discovering either.

A little plan formed in your mind. When your father excused everyone from the throne room to speak with his trusted advisor alone, you briefly hid behind one of the curtains to shapeshift into a guard and followed the lot of them as they filed out.

The guards around you broke up in smaller squats to go to their stations and one grabbed you by the shoulder, spinning you around. Briefly your anger flared at the way he handled you, but you quickly composed yourself when he spoke. “Where do you think you’re going?” the man inquired. “Let me guess, you must be new?”

“I am not,” you said cocky, raising your chin at the man daring him to defy you.

“Guards! Guards!” A female shouted through the hall and you turned as you recognized the voice. Lorelei came to a stop in front of you and your ‘fellow guard’. “Please help. I saw a shadow in Prince Loki’s quarters, I think someone is there and I doubt their intentions are good-natured.”

Lorelei was looking genuinely scared and she was  _ quivering _ . For a moment you got the feeling that something was indeed wrong but when her eyes met yours you knew it was a ploy.

“What were you doing in the chambers of Prince Loki?” you inquired, fixing her with a stern glare. “You are not supposed to be there.”

“I don’t think that is the concern of a guard,” she said firmly but cast her eyes down. She even had the audacity to blush! Oh, she played her role perfectly and you hated it.

The guard next to you had already hauled over two other guards and before you were well aware the five of you were making way to your chambers.

After an inspection your suspicions were confirmed; no-one was there. The guards began filtering out of your chambers and you followed them, but Lorelei stopped you and another guard.

“Please, don’t leave. I don’t feel safe until Prince Loki returns.” She was tugging your sleeve and you had to resist the urge to roughly pull from her grasp.

Before you could answer the other guard did so, clasping your shoulder with a laugh. “He can stay. His shift has just started anyway. I’m sure he won’t mind keeping a fair lady such as yourself company until the Prince returns.”

You wanted to object but Lorelei beat you, her voice sickenly sweet. “Oh, thank you so much. I’ll see him handsomely rewarded.”

The proposal was more than a little insinuating and she plastered herself against your front, trailing a finger over your jaw.

The guard nodded and he hurried from the room, mumbling something that sounded like, “lucky bastard,” under his breath.

Before the door fully closed you caught the whispered words of one of the other guards. “I’d rather not face the wrath of that Prince, rather him than me.”

Your anger flared to life. You should have the three guards flogged for leaving you,  _ a guard _ , with the supposed woman, no,  _ property _ , of a Prince. Surely they shouldn’t hand a guard over on a silver platter to fuck her behind the back of a Prince. Especially not  _ you _ !

With an ominous bang the door fell shut and the atmosphere in the room changed.

“Drop the act, Loki,” Lorelei said firmly.

“Milady, I do not know what you are talking about,” you said, trying to keep up pretense.

Calmly she looked you in the eye before she slapped you, her hand leaving a sting on your cheek. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” she barked. “Do you think I’m stupid, Loki?”

For a split-second you were stunned. It took you a lot of effort to not let your anger get the better of you, and between clenched teeth you grated, “I have no clue what you are talking about, milady.”

Her hand came up to slap you again but this time you caught her wrist.

Liquid anger spilled from her blue eyes and she tore her hand from your grasp. “Your Seidr is as unique as that from any Sorcerer, and I’ve grown quite apt at recognizing yours,  _ Loki _ . Even if you don't use magic it still lingers around you.” Her hand came up again, swifter than you could catch, and her fingers curled around your jaw. “Drop the illusion!”

Her nails digging in your cheeks worked sobering. She was right and you should have known she would have been able to sense it. Still you weren’t willing to budge, if only out of spite.

You also wondered why you put up with this, with  _ her _ . She held no persuasion over you whatsoever and as a Prince you could surely go where you wanted, when you wanted. You could use your Seidr to free yourself of her hold. She couldn’t lock you in your chambers forever and if she did anything you didn’t like you could just call the guards.

Maybe that was the solution! Briefly you considered giving her a warning, but that would gave her ammunition to work with and thus you decided not to.

“GUA-” you started, but as if she had read your thoughts she cut you off with pressing her lips on yours, her nails digging even deeper into your skin and drawing a frustrated noise from the back of your throat. It was partly because you hated the pain and partly because you wanted more.

Your hands came up to pry her fingers away from your face. Whether Lorelei was truly that strong or if she just used magic, you couldn’t tell, but it was to no avail.

“Stop behaving like a brat, Loki, or I will pick up where we left yesterday. I know it’s you. Don’t make me strip that illusion away,” she threatened.

Suddenly your heart was hammering in your chest. She couldn’t do that, could she? It wasn’t even an illusion but you had actually shape-shifted, something different entirely. Yet you were filled with a sense of fear. Trickery was one of your strongest assets, and she was already stripping that away layer by layer with ease. You didn’t want this to be taken from you.

With a sigh you complied and shifted back. Within a heartbeat you were with your back pressed against the wall and you briefly wondered how you ended up here every time. Even more so did you wonder why you didn’t mind it.

“You are misbehaving a lot, my sweet, little Prince.” She leaned in, her lips ghosting over yours as she spoke in a sultry voice she suddenly used. You were truly baffled at how quickly she could shift moods, but then again, you were no stranger to that either. “Do you think it wise to defy me?”

When she closed the last little bit of distance you tried to give her your cheek, but her nails still digging in your cheeks prevented you from turning your head and her lips softly found yours. “Do you want to be punished?”

No!

_ Liar! _

You could tell her to let you go but she wouldn’t. You could tell her to stop this behaviour but you knew she wouldn’t, therefore there was no reason to waste the energy. It was the oldest tale in the book - nobody would listen to you no matter what you said. From the guards ignoring your orders and making jabs behind your back, to the All-father himself who heard your opinion but never valued it. Why would Lorelei be different? Why should she treat you different?

What was the use of holding on to this anger? All she gave you was the prospect of pleasure and companionship. Was that so bad? No wonder she was so cross with you and attacked you with words.

Maybe you deserved this…

Your anger resolved into resignation and you relaxed in her grip.

“You lied to me,” Lorelei purred. “You broke a promise.”

“God of Lies,” you shrugged and gave her a cheeky smile.

She finally let go of your jaw but didn’t give you any room to move, keeping you pinned between her and the wall. “Do you crave punishment that bad? Does it thrill you so much to be at my mercy? Or is it the pain you crave?”

“I wanted to go to the library. If you stop treating me like a possession you are more than welcome to join me,” you said casually.

“Oh, but you are my possession, sweet Prince. You belong to me-” she pressed herself against you, her hand traveling from your chest southwards, “-and you will do as I say. If you are a good boy I might reward you-” her hand cupped your groin. She literally had you by the balls and you had nowhere to go. “-and I might let you go to your precious library, but the behavior you displayed these last days will only grant you the opposite.” To emphasize her words she gave a little squeeze, the pain shooting up your spine and you had to bite back a gasp.

“I belong to no-one,” you growled. That didn’t sound very convincing…

“Oh, but you do. Every inch of you is mine and mine to do as I please with.” Her other hand found your hair and pulled your head back, exposing your throat. “I will have you naked, writhing at my mercy and you will beg like the good boy you are. And you will love every moment of it. I  _ know _ you do.”

_ Damn! _

You couldn’t prevent the little noise escaping from the back of your throat.

_ Damn again. _

You were breathing hard and your body was responding to her words and touches. Once again you were torn between hating it and loving it. 

“Tell me what you want,” she breathed in your ear.

“I want-” your voice was hoarse and you swallowed. The hot air and her rubbing hand on your groin made it a little difficult to think.

The rational part of you screamed that this wasn’t what you wanted, that you should run or fight whilst you still could.

_ I want to live my life. I want to be free of your grasp, to do as I please. I want you to leave, _ you thought but didn’t voice it. She had you wrapped around her finger and you knew it. Even worse; she knew that you knew.

Yet, once again your carnal desires screamed harder telling you to submit to her, to stop being such a fool and just listen. It would be so much easier and the reward would come eventually. You wouldn’t lose anything over it. What was the harm?

“Well?” she inquired.

_ I want to fight you until there is nothing left. I want you to hurt me. I want you to make me scream. I want you to pull me apart at the seams and then a little more. _ You didn’t even need to speak the words, she knew.

Yet, neither of those answers was the right answer, but you knew the correct one.

“I want nothing and shall have whatever you are willing to give me.”

“Hm, good boy,” Lorelei praised and she eased the tension on your scalp, patting your hair instead. “ _ My _ good boy,” she crooned and that damned warmth spread through your chest again.

She placed another kiss on your lips, the touch leaving a tingle, before she broke away. You didn’t dare to move a muscle, your breathing still shallow and preferring the strange safety of the wall against your back.

Lorelei moved through the room, sitting down on the couch and patted the space next to her. “Come here,” she demanded.

Taking a shuddering breath, trying to gain control over the adrenaline pumping through your veins and your erection pressing painfully against your pants, you tentatively crossed the room and sat down next to her.

Immediately her hand found your hair, scratching your scalp and like a starved animal you succumbed to that touch, sighing contently. You had all but forgotten what the argument had been about. This was all you wanted, right?

“Now be my good boy and tell me about your day. I want to know everything.”

* * *

The night had fallen and as every day Sunna had risen again, chasing Mani away in their never ending dance.

So too came the feeling of regret, and even worse, repulsion and self-loathing. You were weak, lacked the spine to stand up to a woman, a slave to your pitiful desires and if you didn't find a way you were never going to achieve great things.

And such was not Loki, the great trickster, teller of lies and Prince of Asgard. If you couldn't break from her grasp then at least you should be able to cheat your way around her.

The opportunity presented itself an hour after the middle of the day. Odin had informed you and Thor that a delegation of emissaries of different realms would arrive soon and stay for at least a week to strengthen the bonds between the realms. He had a special mission for Thor which your father wanted to talk about in private with your brother. He would call you as soon as the talk was over. For once you weren't cross for being excused from the room so crudely or being kept in the dark and you knew exactly what you wanted to do with the given free time.

Swiftly you moved through the busy Palace and all but barreled into the library. You had missed this place; its serenity, the smell of books and the vast amount knowledge at your fingertips which even you couldn't master all in your long life.

However, as much as you wished to stay here and curl up between piles of books, time wasn't your friend and thus you resorted to the one person who knew the library better than you; the librarian.

“Master Andr,” you addressed him after scraping your throat. “I'm looking for books about space, time and magic involving both previous mentioned subjects.”

“Prince Loki!” the librarian exclaimed equally baffled as happy to see you. “It has been such a long time since I've seen you. I was starting to worry. Is everything all right?” he asked as he moved away from his desk, already on his way to the books you were looking for.

“Yes. Just caught up in my studies and duties,” you lied.

Master Angr was one of the few people who you didn't detest so much. The man was kind, knew a lot, and most important; he didn't stick his nose in other people's businesses. That made that you didn't know a lot about him either but that didn't matter to you. He was good at his job, kept your conversations platonic and that was all you needed from the man.

“As much as I hate to admit it, because it makes me see you less often and makes this place a little more dull, I think that isn't a bad thing, my Prince.” He was already handing you over some books while speaking. “I hope your studies are going well but that you also take time to rest,” and he gave you a meaningful look.

More than once you had been so lost in your studies that you hadn't left the library for a week or more, forfeiting to eat and sleep until your mother had dragged you off, demanding you'd take some proper care of yourself and not allowing you to return before you had.

“I am,” you said curtly.

The man nodded. “These books will suffice your request, Prince Loki. I have some others but they have but a mere mention about the subjects you required.”

“Thank you,” you said and whisked the books away to your pocket dimension and pulled some others from there. “These I have finished and thus I return them to you.”

Master Angr inclined his head.

Without another word you exited the library, waiting for Odin to summon you.

The rest of the day was uneventful, the All-father giving instructions (demands) about the upcoming week.

When you were done and made for your chambers Thor stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

“Brother, is everything all right? I haven't seen much of you of late,” he asked concerned.

You gave him a fake smile and shrugged his hand off. “Everything is fine, Thor. Sometimes it just happens we don't see a lot of each other - something I do not regret.”

“Brother-” he startled with a pained expression but you weren't going to give him any room.

“Leave me be. I shall see you tomorrow.” You walked away, leaving your brother who was undoubtedly glaring after you with a look of rejection, behind.

Once you reached your chambers you were greeted by the vixen who had you in her clutches. Yet she didn't seem to know you had been sneaking off behind her back.

Inwardly it made you smile, and even more so, it gave you a satisfied feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might feel a little rushed, but we need to move on. Also, I haven’t put into detail what happened halfway this chapter, but I created a spin-off especially for that. Mostly because it would make for a very long chapter, but also because it borders on torture and I didn’t want to put that in the main-story. I’ll post the spin-off tomorrow as a separate fic.

Just as you had expected Lorelei had stayed. Once or twice you had briefly asked her to leave but she hadn't. Even being the God with the Silver Tongue she seemed immune to your subtle nudges. Oddly enough, you didn't mind.

The emissaries from the other realms had arrived. You had explained to Lorelei that the arrival of the emissaries would take up more of your time than usual which you had to spend by Odin's side.

A lie.

In contrary of what one might expect, it had left you with more time. Odin often wanted to talk with them in private, sending you and Thor away, and you took every spare minute to be on yourself and study.

You had become quite apt at staying out of sight. You knew the palace and the realm like the back of your hand, and so too all the secret crooks, crannies and passages to hide.

More than once you took up residence in the guest chambers, never staying more than once in the same place, always on the move. It was quite ridiculous you couldn't go to your own chambers but a part of you liked the game. The thrill of sneaking around and the prospect getting caught by Lorelei… It made for a weird combination of different emotions.

Every evening you got back to your chambers you complied to her wishes, mostly. It seemed easier not to fight her but sometimes you defied her. It was the thrill, see how far you could go before you crossed a line and explore what she would do and how much was in it for you. Thus far you hadn’t fully crossed that line, only brushed against it, carefully testing.

What she did to you and made you do between the sheets wasn’t anything you didn’t want, only you weren’t willing to admit it to yourself. You suspected that sometimes she was truly set out to hurt you beyond the point of pleasure - a thing you weren’t fully sure of whether you liked it.

Maybe you deserved it like you had deserved so many other reprimands of different forms. It wasn't like you were a saint, you knew that. Many of the things you did and had done had been wrought of selfishness or out of simple spite and rage; getting caught and earning punishment was just a part of that. It was your reputation and it would be your legacy and your heart wasn't bleeding over it.

The game of push and pull was satisfying and, not completely unimportant, it pleased Lorelei as well. As long as Lorelei was pleased the possibility that she remained blind to your whereabouts were greater.

Your studies were going well. Furiously you scribbled empty parchment after empty notebook full with your findings.

Time and space were fascinating matters, especially combined with magic. If you could master to play around with the fabrics of space and the sand of time you could learn to open portals to wherever you liked. The prospect thrilled you and it would bring endless possibilities.

Yet there was a danger to your study. If you would get too wrapped up in it you would lose track of time. Which meant returning late to your chambers.

Then there was Bjørr. The young man had never fully left your thoughts, but you hadn’t taken any action either. You often wondered how he was doing and what he was doing but you hadn’t found a reason to seek him out. What were you supposed to do? Write him a letter? That would be ridiculous! You were a Prince and if you had no business with a peasant then you shouldn’t seek it out. What were you even supposed to write?

You also didn’t have any reason to drop by Bjørr’s workshop either and the conversations you’ve had thus far hadn’t been really conversations. Thus you were stuck on the matter - not to mention you had enough other things going around in your life.

Today two new problems had occurred. The first being that the emissaries had left. It was beyond your control, so you let it slip. You would find a solution eventually.

The second problem was that one could only learn so much from reading and now you had reached a point where you needed practice your new found knowledge.

There were only two places within the Palace where you could safely practice; one being the common magic study quarters, the other your own chambers. You definitely preferred the latter, mostly because it was safe. You had woven your charms and wards there yourself and thus you knew the limits and was it fully attuned to you.

The other reason because you wanted to keep your abilities close to yourself - not everyone needed to know what you were capable of. If they were already spitting on you because you were a man wielding Seidr, than let them be blind to the extent of your powers.

Come to think of it, it was the one thing Lorelei never berated you about which was weird. Not only the great warriors of Asgard detested you for it, so did a lot of women. You didn't know why she never chastised you over it - and you certainly weren't going to test your luck and ask - but something you couldn't quite grasp tugged and nagged at you. It made your skin crawl.

Still you couldn't practice in your chambers due to Lorelei. You just didn't want her to know what you were up to, or worse, mock you for it. The ever present fear of rejection often weighed heavily on you even though you denied it. You were fearless! Let others think about you what they wanted, you didn't care.

_ Liar _ , the voice in your head said bitterly and you shoved the topic back to the dark recesses of your mind.

So here you were, sitting on a couch in a guest chamber on what you considered ‘your last free day’, pondering the problem of not being able to practice.

Maybe you could create a new safe space to practice. A new room. It would have the added advantage that you could create it completely attuned to space- and time-magic.

You ticked off the possible places in your head. A cabin in the woods was too far away - unreachable if Lorelei stuck around. The same was the case if you chose a place in another wing of the palace (and added the possibility of someone else finding the chamber). There was no suitable crook in the library either or any other public place for that matter. Thus you resolved on the chamber in which you were currently residing. It was already one of your guest rooms, you might as well claim it.

The first things you needed to do was to cast some basic spells and wards.

You unfolded yourself from the bed and placed yourself in the center of the room, closing your eyes to concentrate. You needed to map every corner of this room magically to know the expanse of your perimeter. Calling forth your Seidr you began to explore, latching your magic onto the energy that was woven into the room and its contents.

Everything held energy of its own, every living creature, every inanimate object, every place - the universe consisted of a woven net of energy which kept everything together.

When you had scouted the limits of your perimeters you began to force your energy into it, bending it to your will and making it yours.

You were halfway through the workings when the door suddenly opened, breaking your concentration and your eyes flew open.

_ Damn the Norns! _

At the sight of the person standing in the door opening your magic slipped from your fingertips, dying out.

You swallowed and looked at Lorelei while you were riveted to the spot.

“My sweet Prince, what are you doing here?” she asked sweetly but the undercurrent of restrained anger wasn’t lost on you.

“Patrolling the chambers as my new position as guard,” you growled sassy.

Within the blink of an eye Lorelei was in front of you, her fingers wrapping around your jaw as she fixed her gaze upon you. “Liar!” she snarled.

For a moment you were taken aback. Not because you feared her but because you had never seen Lorelei lose her composure. Never before had seen such anger in her eyes, and frankly, it amused you.

You gave her a cheeky grin. “You still expect anything else from the God of Lies?”

“You truly wish to play this game?” she purred and let go of your jaw.

Suddenly feeling brave - and a little foolish - you raised your chin in the air as an act of defiance. “What if I did? What are you going to do about it?”

Something sparked in her blue eyes. “Come with me and I’ll show you.”

You considered her words and you knew you were playing a dangerous game, yet you cared not. “Make me!”

* * *

One stinging slap in the face later, Lorelei had dragged you through the halls of the palace to your chambers.

The door had banged shut with an ominous sounds many times before, but never had it sounded this ominous. Yet, the prospect still thrilled you.

You were curious what she was going to do, what was on the other side of the line you hadn’t crossed before.

You had no doubt that up until now she hadn’t played at the top of her game. You were sure now she would. It left an odd mix of fear, pride and excitement.

As it turned out, Lorelei wasn’t only a sorcerer but also an alchemist. She used the potions, powders and ointments she made on you whilst unraveling beneath her touch. Well, unraveling… More like breaking, because that was apparently what was on the other side of the fence.

This time, you were sure, you hated it. The fine line between pleasure and pain had faded completely, leaving only pain its wake. She had sealed your lips together with some ointment, leaving you unable to scream on top of the fact the she had bound and blinded you.

Never before had you, the God of Mischief, broken like this and you never wanted it again.

Still, your mind convinced you that you had deserved this - she had told you that you deserved this and you agreed to that statement. You had challenged her and evoked her wrath, you deserved nothing short of the punishment she had given you. 

You had felt humiliated. Your senses had been put in overdrive, making every touch a hundred times more sensitive. You had wailed and howled behind sealed lips. You had cried with blinded sight. Pain had coursed through your every nerve and the ending of pleasure had been an agony.

You had deserved this. Still, it did sound wrong, but that statement sounded hollow in your mind.

* * *

Lorelei had put you to sleep with some magic after you had tried to lash out. Her horrible play had made you so angry that you had seen red and all you had wanted to do was kill her.

Maybe it was a good thing she had put you to sleep, but the anger that simmered deep within your core was still clawing at your insides and threatening to eat you alive.

“Good morning, my sweet Prince,” Lorelei crooned on her usual, sickly, sweet tone.

You were lying on your back, hands behind your head, staring at the ceiling. You didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to greet her, but the lingering feeling of fear that was a residue from the evening previous made you force yourself to say something. “Good morning,” you said petulant.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked as if nothing had happened yesterday and like it was any normal morning.

You hated it.

Lorelei stretched and rolled over to her side, pushing herself against you. “Well?” she prompted.

“Fine,” you answered curtly, not wanting to tell her the nightmare-riddled night you had had.

Silence fell and she traced some patterns over your bare torso with her fingernail, goosebumps running over your flesh. “I slept fine as well,” she said as if you had asked her the same question.

_ Vixen! _

How could she play so innocent after what she had done to you yesterday? Was she even aware of what she had done, how evil her acts had been, or was this just normal for her?

Her nail raked over a gash that hadn’t healed and you hissed between your teeth.

Lorelei chuckled. “Oh, but you like that.”

_ No. _

_ Yes… _

_ No! _

There was that battle again; the never-ending crave to equally be hurt and succumb, and gain control and inflict pain. However, another thought weaseled itself into your mind, resolving the issue.

_ Yes, I like it, but no longer from you. _

Lorelei dug her nail in the wound, drawing you from your musings and making you arch from the bed. The sound you made in the back of your throat was pathetic.

“Do you have a lot of duties to attend to today?” Lorelei stopped picking at the gash and her flat hand roamed over you chest and stomach.

“Yes.” The answer had been nothing more than a breath, the will to fight her drained completely from your bones. You wanted to leave your bed, have a bath and just get out of your chambers.

A couple of hours of reprimands from your father and mocking from your brother was a sweeter prospect than staying here.

“You’re not leaving yet, are you?” It wasn’t a question.

Lorelei made her intentions even more clear when her hand traveled to your groin, grabbing your manhood that was equally unwilling as you were.

You were silent for a moment, milling over her words, but the answer was simple.

“No,” you sulked. You felt like a little child that didn’t dare to oppose an adult, afraid of the punishment that would follow, but that was the entire crux of the matter - you didn’t dare to defy her again.

“Good boy.”

For the first time since weeks her praise didn’t spread a warmth throughout your chest. Instead, they left a wake of ice-cold shards tearing at your insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

As a Prince of Asgard and a member of a warrior-race you were obliged to train with the common soldiers and guards once in a while. The trainings kept your skills honed, it was good motivation for both you and the soldiers - at least, that is what you father preached - and it was a great way to take out your anger.

Today was such a day.

However, thanks to Lorelei you were late and the morning had nearly ended before you made it to the training-grounds. Luck was with you as Odin didn’t say anything about it.

Fueled by the rage you still felt from yesterday (and this morning), you fought with ruthless vigor, taking down every opponent that was presented to you.

Today was also the day that you didn’t care that others mocked you for the use of Seidr - their words bleached compared to what Lorelei said and did to you on regular basis.

It felt good to rid yourself of the tension and the anger, your mind clearing as you spun around the battlefield, conjuring daggers and pulling tricks to take the soldiers down. The common soldiers were traded for Einherjar and there was time for a short recess to catch a breath. You didn’t allow yourself the break, trying to make up for the lost time and challenging the first Einherjar eagerly.

You didn’t hold back and more than once you ‘accidently’ maimed someone. Nothing Eir, the Goddess of Healing, couldn’t heal. However, Tyr, God of War and master of the training-grounds, wasn’t equally convinced nor happy with it and chastised you about lacking control.

You didn’t care.

It felt too liberating to let go of your anger in such a brutal way that you honestly couldn’t care about their well-being. That wasn’t very honorable, but you were the God of Trickery and you only used that honor whenever it would benefit you. On top of that, the warriors weren’t any more amenable if you were honorable - they despised you nonetheless, so why waste the energy?

By the time you had defeated the last Einherjar you were breathing hard and the ache in your muscles sang almost pleasantly. It felt good and it made for a small grin on your face.

Thor had been sparring with the Warriors of Three and Sif, and they were standing around you, happily chattering among themselves and trying to pull you into their conversation only to mock and jest you.

“Brother!” Thor bellowed, “I propose you fight one of us today seeing you had no problem with taking down the soldiers. Let us see how you fare against one of ours.” His blue eyes were sparkling.

You snorted derisive. “You are no match for me,” you said cocky.

That evoked a chorus of disagreements from them. You had equally won the amount of times you had lost to them and it was all depended on the circumstances. Today you felt confident you could best one of them.

“Then take on the five of us,” Sif said challenging.

That made you visibly pale. It was a match you could never win, not even on a good day, and the minor wounds you still supported would set you back.

“You don’t want to get your ass kicked today?” Sif taunted and laughed. “I expected more from you, Loki, but then again, you were always weak.”

You scowled at the woman as anger flared to live. “And maybe I should shove your face in the dirt and give you a full meal!” you grated, your cheeks already heating with anger.

Now they all laughed because you had taken the bait.

“Let us leave,” Fandral said. “I don’t think your little brother wants to play today.”

It was weird how Fandral offered you an out, making himself not lose face but saving you from the humiliation nonetheless. Still, it was a jab and it was meant to sting. It made for an odd mixture of anger and gratefulness at the same time.

Still laughing the Warriors of Three and Sif left, leaving you alone with Thor.

Your brother was scrutinizing you with narrowed eyes and it made you feel uncomfortable.

“What?” you barked.

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it, closing his mouth and shaking his head.

Before you could say anything Odin was already bridging the small distance between the two of you and himself. You held your tongue.

“Well done, my son,” he said and clasped Thor on the shoulder.

Thor beamed at the compliment. “Thank you, father.”

“Come, let us celebrate,” Odin said and began to guide him away to the palace. Then he stopped and turned to look at you. “Oh, and Loki,” your father said as if it suddenly sprang to his mind that you were there as well.

You felt some vague resemblance of hope sore in your chest. Sometimes he gave you a compliment after a day like this, mostly as an afterthought, but it was a bone nonetheless and thus you took it happily every time.

“Do not be late tomorrow. I expect better from you.”

A punch in the gut would have been less painful and your father’s words cut through your soul. You didn’t want it to get to you, didn’t want to show how much it hurt, and thus you cast your eyes down, meekly nodding and mumbling, “yes, father.”

Odin opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and you felt that flare of hope coming back, but whatever he had wanted to say, he seemed to think twice of it, and closed his mouth. The hope died with it.

With an arm draped around Thor's shoulder they took off, your father speaking animated to your brother about how well Thor had performed today.

_ Of course. It would be any different _ , you thought bitterly.

Thor, your brother, always the golden boy and sunshine of Asgard. It was disgusting and yet it made you jealous to a level you couldn’t comprehend.

You weren’t quite sure if you should be sad or angry. As a result you strode through the halls of the palace to your chambers with big strides, scowling at everyone who crossed your path.

Maybe curling up on the couch with a good book would make up for the horrible start and ending of this day…

* * *

Of course this day hadn’t come to an end yet. If anything, it felt like it just had started.

The moment you entered your chambers and sat down on your couch, Lorelei draped herself all over you.

“Hm, such a good Prince,” she crooned whilst curling a strand of your black hair around her finger. “Coming back right after you were done with your duties. I am glad we don’t have to go over this again like yesterday.”

You scowled at her and tried to hide in your book, but she plucked it from your hands and unceremoniously tossed it on the table. You growled in the back of your throat. “Lorelei, that book is not mine and very old.” It was one of your peeves if people treated books so reckless. “You should treat it with care.”

She looked taken aback and then she laughed. “Loki, are  _ you  _ going to tell  _ me _ what to do? I thought we had established that  _ I _ told  _ you _ what to do, not the other way around.”

The dangerous gleam that crossed her blue eyes made you cringe. You still supported some gashes from yesterday, and the session from this morning followed by a day full of training hadn’t been kind on your body either. You could, of course, use a minor healing spell to make the aches go away, but you had multiple reasons not to do so.

Firstly, you were afraid Lorelei would disapprove of it and would just start over again. Secondly, the pain was a reminder to keep your anger in check. And thirdly, you kind of liked it, especially the ache in your muscles because it was proof of a training done well.

At least, in your opinion…

Lorelei’s fingers curling around your jaw and she moved your head to look at her, drawing you from your musings. “I asked you something.”

You weren’t sure if she had asked a different question in the meantime, but you could make a pretty estimated guess to what the right answer was. “Yes,” you said reluctantly.

She rose an eyebrow and let go of your jaw. “Not the answer I expected but I’m glad you’re so amanable.”

It had been a different question.

You pushed the heels of your hands in your eyes, rubbing and then letting out a sigh as you lowered your hands. “If that is all.” The lack of emotion in your voice even shocked you, but you felt completely drained from the day and couldn’t bring up any form of enthusiasm or will to be mischievous.

That wasn’t a good sign.

The God of Mischief who didn’t feel up for mischief… That was one for the books.

Speaking about books; you reached over to the table to grab yours, but Lorelei pushed you back against the soft back of the sofa.

“No,” she said with a warning in her voice as if stopping a dog before misbehaving.

That made you snap. “Damn you vixen, give me some space! I want to read my book!”

Before you could say anything else, be it to continue your rant or to apologize (grovel), the flat of her hand already collided with your cheek.

“Back to where we left yesterday?” she inquired furious.

The last time she had lost control in such fashion it had amused you, but this time it instilled fright.

You rubbed your face with both hands after which your thumb found the pad of your index finger, your nail rubbing the flesh. “Just-” your words broke as you tried to figure a way to tell her this without being harsh because that would only evoke more of her anger. “I had a rough day, I just want to read in peace and silence.”

“And I want your undivided attention,” she countered.

The noise you made in the back of your throat was one wrought of pure frustration. How had you ended up so trapped in your own chambers and skin?

“Problem?” Lorelei asked challenging. Then she inched closer, her hand gliding over your chest, southwards, and she palmed your groin.

For a moment you were taken aback. Instead of pleasure, pain shot up your spine and quickly you grabbed her wrist to pry her hand away. Briefly you caught the moment of confusion that washed over her features, but before she could regain her composure you were untangled yourself from her, jumping to your feet.

“Go away, Lorelei,” you said wryly. Anger was already building low in your stomach, your brows knitting together in a scowl.

“Stop behaving like a spoiled brat!” she growled and unfolded herself threateningly from the couch.

You didn’t waver nor were you going to give an inch. This had been going on for too long. You were done. “Go away and don’t come back.”

She barked a laugh. “Oh, is the little Prince so hurt that he is cowering now?” she mocked. “You are  _ mine _ , Loki. I will do with you, and to you, as I please.”

The low-simmering anger unfolded itself to a burning rage, overriding every sense of self-preservation and tears began to sting your eyes. “I am not yours nor do I belong to anyone,” you hissed between your teeth. “ _ Especially _ not you!”

As expected she was in front of you within the blink of an eye, but this time you were ready - your Seidr already thrumming under your skin and crackling at your fingertips. Lorelei never managed to touch you as her hand banged against your protective shield.

“My sweet Prince,” she crooned, but the bite in her tone betrayed that she wasn’t as much in control as she wanted to be. “You are playing a dangerous game.”

“No! This is not a game and I am not  _ yours _ . Go aw-”

“You  _ are _ mine!”

You didn’t even want to respond to that anymore, you would go round and round in circles and you both knew where that would end. You wouldn’t have it!

“LEAVE!” you bellowed, not able to control a tear slipping from your eye. To emphasize your words you sent a telekinetic blast her way. It hit her square in the chest but did nothing more than sending a breeze through her hair. The assault only held a fraction of what you were truly capable off, but you had the feeling that she would be arrogant enough to see it as a failure or an invitation, or both.

You were right…

Lorelei only chuckled and you feigned confusion. “Oh, sweet prince. If that is all you’re going to throw at me I  _ will  _ make you mine. You deserve to be punished for your insolence!”

Keeping up the pretense of confusion you let her approach. Still your heart was pounding in your chest and air only reached your lungs in shallow gasps.

Lorelei fixed you with a gaze you couldn’t hold and you looked down to stare at the floor, putting on a display of a naughty child who had been caught in the act.

“See. You didn’t mean this.” Lorelei’s fingers wrapped around your jaw. “You don’t want me to leave. You just want to put up a fight - the pretense to have some control, too stubborn to admit you  _ want  _ to be put in your place. Are you so afraid to lose face if you give in to what you truly desire?”

You didn’t reply. You were trembling, the tears still in your eyes and you screwed them shut - the faked act of defeat.

Still, she was right. She was utterly and completely right. You hated it; hated that she was right and that she could so easily read you. Again that familiar war erupted within your mind, but you knew that if you would give in you would be on the other side of the fence again. Of course that would be followed by a ton of regret, dismay, anger and shame.

_ I expected more from you, Loki, but then again, you were always weak _ , Sif had said earlier this morning. The words were pounding through your skull. Sif wasn’t right, and neither would Lorelei be. You didn’t want to be stuck in this endless cycle any longer.

“No!” you said softly and from underneath your eyelashes you could already see Lorelei smile - she thought you had answered her question, not that the spoken word was the declaration to yourself that you were done with this.

You repeated the word again but this time with much more confidence.

A wicked grin formed on your lips and you could practically feel the gleam in your eyes as you looked up at Lorelei. Her fingers were still wrapped around your jaw, but she let go as if she had been burned by fire. The look on her face - a look of someone who realized at the last moment they had made a fatal error - was priceless and one you would savor for a long time.

This time when you sent a telekinetic blast her way you put a lot more strength behind it.

Lorelei flew through the room and conveniently landed in front of the door. She scrambled to her feet.

When you spoke it was so calmly that the threat underneath it was even more terrifying. “Get out.”

Never before had you seen Lorelei frightened - it had probably dawned her that she no longer had control over you. Whatever she wanted to say, the words didn’t make it passed her lips as she sputtered naught but lose letters.

“I am not going to repeat myself again,” you threatened with the same calm and icy voice as before.

The anger that crossed Lorelei’s face must have been an equivalent of the ice-cold rage you currently felt. The heated words she spoke were further evidence of her scramble to regain control. “If I can’t have you, nobody can!” She sounded like a petulant child.

You shook your head and pointed to the door. There wasn’t any need for words as you both knew you were winning this fight.

“Loki,” she whined, looking at you pleadingly. “But you love me.”

“No!” you answered resolutely. “You are going to leave, Lorelei. I am done with you and your games. I don’t love you, I never did. I don’t even like you. I am not yours and I will never be!”

Your words hit home as the look of pleading fell from her face and was replaced by an emotionless mask. She opened the door to leave and gave you one last look over her shoulder. “We shall see about that.” It was both a threat and a promise, you didn't even need to ask. Then she was gone.

The sound of a door falling shut had never felt so liberating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really curious what you think of this fic and I would be overjoyed if you leave a comment. I’ll take anything from a key mash to a full essay.  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
